Goku
Goku travels the worlds in search for worthy opponents and new knowledge about martial arts. As he travels through dimensions and between planets in his search for knowledge and power he finds new friends, some with weird powers and some with skills in bending or highly advanced technology. background Goku is one of the few saiyans still alive. Three days after his birth on planet Vegeta, his father sent him to conquer earth. Goku's ship crashed in a mountain in the far east were a martial art master name Gohan adopted him. After a near fatal blow to the head he forgot his mission and grew up to protect the planet he was supposed to destroy. After the fight with Omega Shenron he went to Kami's lookout and he decided to once again travel the world to find worthy opponents and new friends. After a year at his 11th birthday he got the idea to use a friends new invention, I dimension pod to travel between dimensions to find new styles to learn. In the first dimension the ways of kii were since long forgotten. Instead they used the elements and bent them after their will. Goku's interest grew more and more as he saw humans control the elements. Because of his saiyan blood he couldn't do it himself, but he could mimic the movements and use kii instead. Now his new goal is to learn the styles of the four elements and grow stronger while he's doing it. Jack Andersen Three years later, the effect of Shenron's wish had become permanent and Goku got stuck as a kid again but his body still aged as it should. It was the day he turned 13 he first met Jack. Jack still looked as a kid back there but his powers were strong but most of all different from anything Goku seen before. Jack had the ability to control the elements and even turn into shadows. They both decided to test each other and after an hour the fighters seemed to be equals. Goku were stronger and faster but Jack's ability to turn into shadows made him unable to hit him at all, but Jack's elemental attack didn't have much effect on Goku's skin, except for the fire or shadow attacks. At the end of the fight it looked like Jack had the upper hand, but Goku figured out his two main weaknesses. The first weakness was Jack's lack of knowledge about kii and he couldn't feel it. The other weakness Jack had were his attacks, he had to become solid again to use them. Goku created fake images to trick Jack into attacking them and land his own attacks on him. After the fight Goku helped Jack to learn how to sense others around him and Jack teached Goku his own unique martial art style. They went separate ways as friends but they are still in touch and are often training with each other to learn new techniques. Drake A few months after the first meeting with Jack, Goku found an orphan in the woods. A full blood saiyan and the son of Broly, the legendary super saiyan. He named the boy Drake since he seemed to like Dragons and took care and trained him, teaching him all techniques he and the Z-fighters knew, but the boy seemed to learn his fathers techniques on his own as well. The boy kept getting stronger and on his 18 birthday he was fully trained and able to ascend to the form of a legendary super saiyan without driving him mad. Drake left on a journey with the goal to be able to beat his old master one day, Goku encouraged him and told him he would wait and when the time comes, they would fight and that he wouldn't hold back. Powers & Abilities Zenkai Is genetically exclusive to the saiyans, it helps them recover from near fatal injuries and gives them a permanent power boost during the process. Improved Senses Saiyans have better sight, hearing and sense of smell than humans. The Saiyan body The saiyan body have an unlimited potential. As long as the saiyan continues his training he will always grow stronger and faster. As their strength increase, so will their skin, allowing them to take more intense heat and other attacks head on. Kii Control Kii is the spiritual energy stored inside every living being. If strength of the kii is equal to the strength of the body it's in. A skilled martial artist can use kii to fly, sense other kii sources, shoot energy blasts made out from kii, use telekinesis and much more. Mimicry Goku can learn techniques he witness as long as he would be able to use them himself. Otherwise he can use his imagination to create something else from what he learned. For example, Goku is unable to use fire bending, but he can use the same moves and shoot kii blasts and waves instead of fire to make up for it. Telepathy Goku can communicate with others through his mind and let them respond to him as well. He's also able to read other peoples minds if he have his palm on their forehead. Common Techniques Kamehameha The kamehameha is Goku's signature kii blast. He gathers his energy into a sphere between his hands to gather more energy. As he release the sphere it will turn into a beam that is active until Goku removes his hands or cut the kii from entering the sphere. Instant Transmission Goku focus on a another kii source to teleport himself and other persons in contact with him to the source location. Kienzan/Destructo Disk Goku learned this technique from his friend Krillin. It's a sharp edged energy disc that cuts through enemies. There are various versions of this attack, like the Disc that splits into several smaller or the homing disc. Sōkidan/Spirit Ball Goku learned this technique from Yamcha. It's a controllable energy ball that's able to hit several times before exploding. It's controlled by the middle and index fingers on the right hand of the user. Genkidama/Spirit Bomb Goku gather energy from every living thing in a radius he decides for himself to create an immense and powerfull energy sphere. But the stronger he wants it the more time it takes to gather the energy. Making it hard to use during combat Ryo Ken/ Dragon fist This is one of Goku's best techniques. He focus all his energy into his fist. just before impact the energy forms a chinese dragon, this technique is extremely powerful and digs through whatever it hits. Rōgafūfūken/Wolf Fang Fist Goku learned this technique from Yamcha, it's a special form of kii control used to empower the punches with kii instead of shooting it out as a blast. The kii is often formed into a totem, but it's not limited to the wolf as Goku invented a version with a Dragon totem with Jack Andersen's help. Tsuibidan/Chasing Bullet Goku creates a sphere of energy that locks on to the opponents kii. The attack will continue to chase the target until it hits or are deflected. Every time the opponent dodges the sphere it will turn around to continue its pursuit.